scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Star Wars (TheBeckster1000's Style)
TheBeckster1000's sixteenth movie-spoof of the "Star Wars Episodes 1-9" franchise. Cast *Anakin Skywalker - Tuxedo Mask (from Sailor Moon) *Padme - Sailor Moon (from Sailor Moon) *Obi-Wan Kenobi - Spongebob Squarepants *Qui-Gon Jinn - Puffin (from The Swan Princess) *Yoda - Berk (from The Trap Door) *Luke Skywalker - Ash Ketchum (from Pokemon) *Princess Leia Organa - Gwen Tennyson (from Ben 10) *Han Solo - Ben Tennyson (from Ben 10) *Chewbacca - Squidward Tentacles (from Spongebob Squarepants) *C3PO - Boots (from Dora the Explorer) *R2D2 - Sawtooth (from Wacky Races) *Lando Calrissian - Dave Seville (from Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Darth Vader - Sailor John (from Thomas and Friends) *Darth Sidious/The Emperor - Prince Charming (from Shrek) *Darth Maul - The Exterminator (from The Loud House) *Count Dooku - Barnaby Crookedman (from Babes in Toyland) *General Grievous - Reptar (from Rugrats) *The Unmasked Darth Vader - Dr. Scratchansniff (from Animaniacs) *and more Movies Used: *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars Episode 9: The Rise of Skywalker (2019) Footage Sailor Moon *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Specials *Movies Spongebob Squarepants *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Season 7 Episodes *Season 8 Episodes *Season 9 Episodes *Season 10 Episodes *Season 11 Episodes *The Spongebob Squarepants Movie *Spongebob: Sponge Out of Water Nest Family Entertainment *The Swan Princess (1994) *The Swan Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain (1997) *The Swan Princess 3: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom (1998) *The Swan Princess Christmas (2012) *The Swan Princess 4: A Royal Family Tale (2014) *The Swan Princess 5: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today (2016) *The Swan Princess 6: Royally Undercover (2017) *The Swan Princess 7: A Royal Myztery (2018) *The Swan Princess 8: Kingdom of Music (2019) Pokemon *Specials *Movies *Shows Ben 10 *Ben 10 (2005) *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008) *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012) *Ben 10 (2016) The Loud House *Along Came a Sister Dora the Explorer *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Season 7 Episodes *Season 8 Episodes *Dora and Friends Into The City *Dora's World Adventure Hanna Barbera *Wacky Races (1969) Alvin and the Chipmunks *Alvin and the Chipmunks Movies *Alvin and the Chipmunks Shows *Alvin and the Chipmunks Specials Thomas and Friends *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (Mark Moraghan-US) Dreamworks *Shrek 2 (2004) *Shrek the Third (2007) *Scared Shrekless (2010) Metro Goldwyn Mayer *Babes in Toyland (1997) Nickelodeon *Rugrats (1991) *Rugrats: The Movie (1998) *Rugrats In Paris: The Movie (2000) Animaniacs *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Wakko's Wish (1999) Gallery Tuxedo Mask.jpg|Tuxedo Mask as Anakin Skywalker Usagi Tsukino.jpeg|Sailor Moon as Padme 2781020-spongebob-squarepants-movie-230x139.jpg|Spongebob Squarepants as Obi-Wan Kenobi Puffin 1.png|Puffin as Qui-Gon Jinn Td-berk2.jpg|Berk as Yoda Ash Ketchum in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon-0.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Luke Skywalker Gwen face2.png|Gwen Tennyson as Princess Leia Organa Ben (Ben 10 (2016)).jpeg|Ben Tennyson as Han Solo Squidward Tentacles-0.png|Squidward Tentacles as Chewbacca Boots the Monkey.png|Boots as C3PO Sawtooth.jpg|Sawtooth as R2D2 Dave seville alvin 2015.png|Dave Seville as Lando Calrissian SailorJohnPromo.png|Sailor John as Darth Vader Prince Charming Shrek the Third.jpg|Prince Charming as Darth Sidious/The Emperor Exterminator.jpg|The Exterminator as Darth Maul Mr-barnaby-crookedman-babes-in-toyland-1.14.jpg|Barnaby Crookedman as Count Dooku Reptar.gif|Reptar as General Grievous DrScratchansniff.jpg|Dr. Scratchansniff as The Unmasked Darth Vader (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Star Wars Spoofs Category:TheBeckster1000